1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin mechanism for use in vending machines and the like, and more particularly to a coin selector of the coin mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional coin selector includes a discriminating device which discriminates as to the authenticity and denomination of the deposited coins and a sorting device which sorts the deposited coins in response to the operating result of the discriminating device. One such conventional coin selector is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, coin selector 10 includes housing 11 which houses discriminating device 20 and sorting device 30 which is operationally connected to discriminating device 20. Housing 11 is provided with a coin slot 111 which is formed at a top end surface of housing 11. Discriminating device 20 includes a conventional control device (not shown) which is operationally connected to sorting device 30 and first or entry chute 21 which is fixedly disposed within housing 11. When coin-like object 40 is deposited into housing 11 through slot 111, first chute 21 receives deposited object 40 at one end portion thereof. First chute 21 allows deposited object 40 to roll from one end portion to the other end portion thereof. Discriminating device 20 further includes first, second and third magnetic detectors 22, 23 and 24, which are connected to the control device. Detectors 22, 23 and 24 are fixedly disposed within housing 11 along first chute 21 to detect the material composition, thickness and diameter of the deposited coin-like object 40, respectively, when object 40 passes by the detectors. Detectors 22, 23 and 24 generate electric signals representing the detected composition, thickness and diameter of deposited object 40, respectively. The electric signals are input to the control device to be electrically processed therein. The control device discriminates between authentic and fake coins, and if deposited object 40 is an authentic coin, control device determines the denomination.
Sorting device 30 includes second through fifth chutes 31-34, and first and second gates 301 and 302. Second and third chutes 31 and 32 are formed by wall or panel 42 which substantially bifurcates first chute 21 at the terminal end thereof. Fourth and fifth chutes 33 and 34 are formed by wall or panel 43 which substantially bifurcates third chute 32 at the terminal end thereof. First gate 301 is provided above the location at which second and third chutes 31 and 32 are forked. Second gate 302 is provided above the location at which fourth and fifth chutes 33 and 34 are forked. First gage 301 operates to selectively conduct deposited object 40, which has just passed through first chute 21, into either second chute 31 or third chute 32 in response to the operational result of the control device. Second gage 302 operates to selectively conduct deposited object 40, which has just passed through third chute 32, into either fourth chute 33 or fifth chute 34 in response to the operational result of the control device.
In operation, when deposited object 40, as it is passing through first chute 21, is judged by the control device to be a fake coin, first gate 301 operates to conduct deposited object 40 into second chute 31. Thus, second chute 31 is generally called a fake coin chute. On the other hand, when deposited object 40, as it is passing through first chute 21, is judged by the control device to be a real coin, for example, a Japanese coin of 10 yen, 50 yen, 100 yen or 500 yen, first gage 301 operates to conduct deposited object 40 into third chute 32. Thus, third chute 32 is generally called a real coin chute. Furthermore, when deposited object 40, as it is passing through first chute 21, is judged by the control device to be a real coin of either 10 yen or 50 yen, first and second gates 301 and 302 operate to conduct the real coin into fourth chute 33 via real coin chute 32. When deposited object 40, as it is passing through first chute 21, is judged by the control device to be a real coin of either 100 yen or 500 yen, first and second gates 301 and 302 operate to conduct the real coin into fifth chute 34 via real coin chute 32.
Though not illustrated in FIG. 1, sorting device 30 would include a third gate provided at the terminal end of fourth chute 33 and a fourth gate provided at the terminal end of fifth chute 34. The third gate would operate to sort and conduct a real 10 yen or 50 yen coin which had been conducted into fourth chute 33 by operation of gate 302, into one of a first and second containers (not shown) provided at the terminal end of fourth chute 33, in dependence upon the operational result of the control device, that is, the determined value of the coin. The fourth gate would act in a similar manner to sort and conduct 100 yen and 500 yen coins from fifth chute 34 into one of a third and fourth containers (not shown) provided at the terminal end of fifth chute 34, in dependence upon the operational result of the control device.
Each of the first through fourth containers would be provided with a photo-sensor, such as a phototube disposed at an upper end portion thereof. Each of the phototubes senses whether the container is completely filled with corresponding real coins, and generates an electric signal when the container is completely filled with the corresponding real coins. The electric signal generated at the phototube is input to the control device to be electrically processed therein. In operation, when at least one of the first through fourth containers is completely filled, and the deposited object is judged by the control device to be a real coin corresponding to that container, the judged real coin is conducted into a sixth chute (not shown) via real coin chute 32 by virtue of operation of a fifth gate (not shown) which operates in response to the operational result of the control device. The judged real coin conducted into the sixth chute is stored in a fifth container (not shown), provided at a terminal end of the sixth chute and which serves as an over-flow container.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic construction of a part of the conventional coin selector. In FIG. 2, for purposes of explanation only, the left side of the figure will be referenced as the forward end or front of the coin selector, and the right side of the figure will be referenced as the rearward end or rear of the coin selector. The coin selector includes a first vertical panel 41 which is vertically and fixedly disposed within housing 11 of the coin selector. First vertical panel 41 defines a columnar cavity 51 in cooperation with front panel 11a of housing 11. An upper end of columnar cavity 51 is substantially in communication with the terminal end of first chute 21 which is depicted in FIG. 1. Second vertical panel 42 is vertically and fixedly disposed within columnar cavity 51 so as to bifurcate columnar cavity 51 into a first columnar cavity section 31 forward of second vertical panel 42 which serves as the second or fake coin chute, and a second columnar cavity section 32 to the rear of second vertical panel 42 which serves as the third or real coin chute 32. Third vertical panel 43 is disposed within second columnar cavity section 32 so as to bifurcate second columnar cavity section 32 into a third columnar cavity section 33 forward of third vertical panel 43 which serves as the fourth chute, and a fourth columnar cavity section 34 to the rear of third vertical panel 43 and which serves as the fifth chute.
First and second gates 301 and 302 are disposed through first vertical panel 41. First gate 301 is slidably received in first hole 41a which is formed through first vertical panel 41. First solenoid 310 is located at a position to the rear of first gate 301 and is associated therewith. First solenoid 310 includes cylindrical plunger 311 of steel and a solenoid coil (not shown) which surrounds a rear portion of plunger 311 with a radial air gap. Plunger 311 slidably penetrates through front wall 341 of casing 340 which contains first solenoid 310. A front end surface of plunger 311 is fixedly connected to a rear end surface of first gate 301. Coiled spring 311a is resiliently disposed about plunger 311 between the front end surface of front wall 341 of casing 340 and the rear end surface of first gate 301 so that first gate 301 is urged forwardly by virtue of the resilient force of coiled spring 311a. The forward movement of first gate 301 is limited by contact of first vertical panel 41 and radial projection 301a which is formed at the rear end portion of first gate 301. Thus, when the solenoid coil of first solenoid 310 is not excited, first gate 301 is maintained at the position depicted by the dashed line in FIG. 3 due to the restoring resilient force of coiled spring 311a. When the solenoid coil of first solenoid 310 is excited, plunger 311 and therefore first gate 301 are moved rearwardly against the restoring force of spring 311a, as shown in the solid lines.
With reference to FIG. 4, second gate 302 includes pivoting member 302a and reciprocating member 302b which is operatively connected to pivoting member 302a through pin member 302c which is fixedly secured to an upper portion of pivoting member 302a. Pivoting member 302a pivotally moves about pivot pin 302d which is fixedly disposed within real coin chute 32 at a position which is located just above the upper end of third vertical panel 43. Reciprocating member 302b is slidably received in second hole 41b which is formed through first vertical panel 41 below first hole 41a. Reciprocating member 302b moves forwardly and rearwardly in accordance with the movement of plunger 321 of second solenoid 320. As reciprocating member 302b moves rearwardly and forwardly, pivoting member 302a pivots about pivot pin 302d in the clockwise and counterclockwise directions, respectively.
Reciprocating member 302b of second gate 302 is associated with second solenoid 320 which is located at a position to the rear of reciprocating member 302b. Second solenoid 320 is contained within casing 340, and includes steel cylindrical plunger 321 and a solenoid coil (not shown) which surrounds a rear portion of plunger 321 with a radial air gap. Plunger 321 slidably penetrates through front panel 341 of casing 340. A front end surface of plunger 321 is fixedly connected to a rear end surface of reciprocating member 302b. Coiled spring 321a is resiliently disposed about plunger 321 between the front end surface of front panel 341 of casing 340 and the rear end surface of reciprocating member 302b so that reciprocating member 302b is urged forwardly by virtue of the resilient restoring force of coiled spring 321a. Forward movement of reciprocating member 302b is limited by contact of first vertical panel 41 and radial projection 302e which is formed at a lower rear end portion of reciprocating member 302b.
Reciprocating member 302b and therefore pivoting member 302a are maintained by spring 321a at the forward position depicted by the dashed line in FIG. 4 whenever the solenoid coil of second solenoid 320 is not excited. When the solenoid coil of second solenoid 320 is excited, plunger 321 and therefore reciprocating member 302b are moved rearwardly against the restoring force of spring 321a, causing pivoting member 302a to be pivoted clockwise about pivot pin 302d, as shown in the solid lines.
Fourth magnetic detector 25' is fixedly disposed within first vertical panel 41 at a position which is located between plungers 311 and 321. A front end surface of detector 25' is flush with a front end surface of first vertical panel 41 and is exposed to the upper end portion of columnar cavity 51, near the upper end of real coin chute 32. Fourth magnetic detector 25' continually generates a magnetic flux which extends into cavity 51, and detects the condition of the magnetic flux path, which is affected by the presence of an object conducted into cavity 51. Detector 25' generates an electric signal representing this condition, and inputs the signal to the control device, which electrically processes the signal so as to determine whether an object which has been judged to be a real coin is, in fact, conducted into real coin chute 32.
With reference to FIGS. 1-4, the operation of first and second gates 301 and 302 is described in further detail. When deposited object 40, as it passes through first chute 21, is determined by the control device to be a fake coin, the solenoid coil of first solenoid 310 is not excited, so that plunger 311 and therefore first gate 301 are located at the position depicted by the dashed line in FIG. 3. Therefore, real coin chute 32 is blocked by the forward end of gate 301, and deposited object 40 is conducted into fake coin chute 31, as depicted by solid arrow "A" in FIG. 2.
Alternatively, when deposited object 40, as it is passing through first chute 21, is determined by the control device to be a real coin, the solenoid coil of first solenoid 310 is excited. Plunger 311 and therefore first gate 301 are located at the position depicted by the solid line in FIG. 3. Therefore, real coin chute 32 is not blocked by gate 301, and coin 40 is conducted into real coin chute 32. Simultaneously, the control device determines the value of coin 40, and if coin 40 is determined to be a 10 yen or 50 yen coin, the solenoid coil of second solenoid 320 is exited. Accordingly, simultaneously with movement of plunger 311, plunger 321 and reciprocating member 302b are moved to the rearward position depicted by the solid line in FIG. 4. As reciprocating member 302c moves rearwardly, pivoting member 302a also pivots in a clockwise direction about pivot pin 302d to be located at the position depicted by the solid line in FIG. 4, opening chute 33 and blocking chute 34. Accordingly, deposited object 40 which is determined to be a real 10 yen or 50 yen coin is conducted into real coin chute 32 and then into fourth chute 33 as depicted by dashed arrow "B" in FIG. 2.
If the control device determines that deposited object 40 which passes through first chute 21 is a real coin having a value of 100 yen or 500 yen, the solenoid coil of first solenoid 310 is excited and the solenoid coil of second solenoid 320 is not excited. Accordingly, plunger 311 of first gate 301 is moved to the position depicted by the solid line in FIG. 3, and simultaneously, plunger 321 and reciprocating member 302b are maintained in the forward position depicted by the dashed line in FIG. 4. Since reciprocating member 302b is maintained at the forward position, pivoting member 302a also is maintained at the position depicted by the dashed line in FIG. 4. Accordingly, deposited object 40 which is determined to be a real 100 or 500 yen coin is conducted into real coin chute 32 and then into fifth chute 34 as depicted by dashed arrow "C" in FIG. 2. As discussed above, the third and fourth gates also could be controlled in a similar manner to further separate the 10 yen coins from the 50 yen coins, and the 100 yen coins from the 500 yen coins, respectively.
With reference to FIGS. 2, 5 and 6, the manner in which the control device operates to determine whether deposited object 40, which has been determined to be a real coin, actually is conducted into real coin chute 32, is described. It is important to make this determination since, if the real coin erroneously is conducted to the fake coin chute and thus returned to the customer, the control device still will record that the value of the coin has been inserted into the machine.
When a real coin has just passed by fourth magnetic detector 25', the path of the magnetic flux is transformed and an electric signal representing the transformation is generated by fourth magnetic detector 25'. The electric signal generated is inputted to the control device and is electrically processed therein, to have a pike W.sub.1 or a pike W.sub.2 as shown in FIG. 5, in dependence upon the position of the object relative to detector 25' when it passes through the magnetic flux. In FIG. 5, pike W.sub.1 represents the situation where a real coin, which ultimately will be conducted into the real coin chute 32, has just passed by fourth magnetic detector 25'. Pike W.sub.2 representatively shows the situation where a real coin, which ultimately will be conducted into fake coin chute 31 in error, has just passed by fourth magnetic detector 25'. A real coin 40 erroneously may be conducted into fake coin chute 31 in error, due to, for example, a defective movement of first gate 301 caused by dusts or the like disposed between first hole 41a and first gate 301 or between plunger 311 and coiled spring 311a.
The pikes W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 have a peak P.sub.1 and a peak P.sub.2, respectively. Peak P.sub.1 is greater than peak P.sub.2 because a real coin, which will be conducted into real coin chute 32, will pass by closer to fourth magnetic detector 25' than a real coin which erroneously will be conducted into fake coin chute 31. Since a real coin, which will be conducted into real coin chute 32 or fake coin chute 31, passes by fourth magnetic detector 25' under varying conditions, for example, at various inclinations or various speeds, peaks P.sub.1 and P.sub.2 have varying values. Further, the values of the peaks varies in dependence upon the composition, weight and diameter of the coin, which depend upon the value of the coin. Statistically, the values of peak P.sub.1 vary in a range as shown by the vertical solid line for each denomination of coin, in FIG. 6. Similarly, the values of peak P.sub.2 vary in a range as shown by the vertical dashed line for each denomination of coin, in FIG. 6.
With further reference to FIG. 6, when the conventional coin selector is provided in one monetary system, such as for example, the monetary system in Japan, the determination of whether a real coin will be conducted into real coin chute 32 is carried out as follows. First, a reference value which will be compared with the detected value of the peak, is selected within a range R.sub.1. The greatest value for range R.sub.1 must be lower than the statistical lowest value of peak P.sub.1 for a real coin of 10 yen, and the lowest value of range R.sub.1 must be greater than the statistical greatest value of peak P.sub.2 for a real coin of 500 yen. The peak values for the 10 yen and 500 coins are used since the ranges for these coins are the lowest and highest, respectively. Preferably, the reference value is selected to be a value which is the mean of the lowest and highest values of range R.sub.1 in order to increase the reliability of the judgment.
Then, the detected value of the peak is compared with the reference value in the control device. When the detected value of the peak is higher than the reference value, the control device determines that the real coin will be properly conducted into real coin chute 32. On the other hand, when the detected value of the peak is lower than the reference value, the control device determines that the real coin will be erroneously conducted into fake coin chute 31 and returned to the customer. In the latter case, no credit is given for the coin.
Furthermore, when the conventional coin selector is provided for two monetary systems, such as, for example, the monetary system in Japan and the monetary system in the U.S.A., the determination of whether the real coin will be conducted into real coin chute 32 is carried out as follows.
First, a reference value which will be compared with the detected value of the peak is selected within a range R.sub.2. The greatest value of range R.sub.2 should be lower than the statistical lowest value of peak P.sub.1 of a real 10 cents coin, and the lowest value of range R.sub.2 should be greater than the statistical highest value of the peak P.sub.2 Of a real 500 yen coin. Preferably, the reference value is selected to be a value which is the mean of the lowest and greatest values of range R.sub.2 in order to increase the reliability of the determination.
Then, the detected value of the peak is compared with the selected reference value in the control device. When the detected value of the peak is higher than the reference value, the control device determines that a real coin will be conducted properly into real coin chute 32. On the other hand, when the detected value of the peak is lower than the reference value, the control device determines that the real coin erroneously is conducted into fake coin chute 31.
In general, when a conventional coin selector is provided for use with two or more monetary systems, the reliability of the determination of whether the real coin will be conducted into real coin chute 32 is diminished, because the reference value must be selected within a relatively narrow range due to the increase in the number of different coin denominations. In other words, the range R.sub.2 is difficult to define because if the machine is designed for use with many currency systems each having many denominations of coins, the difference between the statistical greatest value of peak P.sub.2 for the largest coin judged to be erroneously conducted into the fake coin chute may be very close to the statistical lower value of peak P.sub.1 for the smallest coin judged to be conducted properly into the real coin chute. In some cases, the range within which the reference value must be selected cannot be defined at all due to the fact that the number of different denominations is so large, and the greatest value for peak P.sub.2 may exceed the lowest value for peak P.sub.1.